Ah, My Dearest Uke!
by DYNAmite's
Summary: Fict pertama tentang para seme dan uke! Maaf kalo agak cross over, kecepetan, typpo,abal, garing, OOC, dan agak bashing.  Read and review? Flame don't enter! I just warn you! It's a Boy Love story!


**Ah, My Dearest Uke!**

(Gay, Slash, Yaoi, Maho, BL, BoyxBoy, I don't care what are you thinking about this!)

**Disclaimer**: Yu-Gi-Oh © Kazuki Takahashi  
Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya  
Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling  
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
Bleach © Tite Kubo

**Warning**: BL, agak garing, dan sedikit bashing chara. Klik tombol back kalau tak suka. OOC.

**Chara**:

Yu-Gi-Oh:  
-Yami Yugi en' Mutou Yugi  
-Kaiba Seto en' Katsuya Jounouchi  
-Yami Bakura en' Ryou Bakura

APH:  
-Nethere x Male!Nesia (HIDUP MALE!NESIA)  
-Spain x Romano  
-America x England

Harry Potter:  
-Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter  
-Sirius Black x Remus Lupin

Naruto:  
-Sasuke x Naruto  
-Kakashi x Iruka  
-Neji x Gaara

Bleach:  
-Kurosaki Ichigo x Hitsugaya Toshirou (Andai ada pair yaoi lain di Bleach~~~)

**Fujoshi Chara**:  
-Anzu, Mai, Shizuka (Shizu~~ Aku kasian ama anikimu~~~ Udah pacarnya nyebelin, adeknya fujo pula… #dibantai)  
-Hungary en' Belgium (Hhhh… Kasusmu sama kayak si Shizuka…. Cuman kakakmu punya uke, ukenya ultimate uke… Nyahaha!)  
-Lily Evans and Hermione Granger (WHAT! Jamsie! Ronnykins! Istrimu kenapa!)  
-Haruno Sakura en' Yamanaka Ino  
-Matsumoto Rangiku en' Kuchiki Rukia

**Summary**: Sebagian chara di Hetalia, HarPot, Naruto, en' Bleach dapet undangan ke kota Domino! Di sana, selama para uke pergi mereka mengeluh tentang hubungan masing-masing. Dan apa yang terjadi ya?

**^v^x**

Pagi hari di pinggiran kota Domino, terdapat sebuah gedung kecil yang mirip penginapan. Mungkin terlihat biasa karna turis yang datang ke kota itu banyak. Tapi, jika kita tahu keadaan di dalam…..

"Sekali lagi aku tanyakan, KENAPA KALIAN MAU MENGIYAKAN PERKATAAN ATAU AJAKAN SESAT DARI AUTHOR UNTUK MENGINAP DI SINI! INI KAN TEMPAT ANEH YANG BAHKAN TIDAK DIDETEKSI PETA GPRS!" kata (Baca: teriak) seseorang berambut pirang dan bermata hijau, panggil saja England.

Seorang pria jabrik lain dengan kacamatanya mendekati England. Yap! Dialah America sang HERO! "Iggy… Iggy udah tua jangan marah-marah nanti tambah tua kayak si China (China: HUAACCHIIM) ….," Dasar, berbicara yang tidak-tidak di depan England! Sementara itu England mulai mengeluarkan tsundere khasnya. America pun menjauh.

Lalu melihat ke pojok ruangan tengah itu, kita bisa melihat Nethereland bersandar pada tembok, "Sudah dehh! Kalian macam anak kecil saja! Lagian kota tanpa nama ini kan lumayan keren!" Indonesia yang ikut berdiri di samping Nethere menghela nafas,

"Ini kota Domino, Nethere… Domino…." Katanya sambil menguap. Nethere lalu melempar pandangan bingung. "Ini salah satu kota di anime milik orang Kiku yang berjudul Yu-Gi-Oh! Kyaaa! Aku mau liat photo Puppyshipping!" Jerit Nesia a la fudanshi sekaligus puppyshipper.

Nethere tampak kesal mendengar nama Honda Kiku dibawa-bawa, "Kau… Tidak bisa lepas dari pengoleksi katana itu ya?"

Dengan tegas, riang, dan GUOBLOGHnya, Nesia menjawab, "IYA!" Nethere pundung di lobang tikus.

"Hey! Sudahlah… Nih! Kita sendiri dapet voucher teh, burger, tomat (Yey!), soto, kari, semangka -?-, ramen =?=, dan berbagai jenis makanan manis (Apa-apaan ini!)… Dan ini berlaku selama kita masih ada di sini! Jadi ayo! Aku yakin kita bisa bertemu orang asli kota ini nanti!" Menyetujui ucapan sang pemuda latin, semua mengikuti Spain dengan riang, pengecualian untuk Romano yang memang selalu cemberut.

Di bagian tengah gedung itu sudah berkumpul sekitar 9 pasang (Emang sepatu?) lelaki dengan wajah bervariasi (=3='). Ada yang bersungut-sungut dengan lawan bicaranya, ada yang melempar rayuan gombal a la abang Francis (Hoeekkk), ada yang anteng-anteng saja melihat lainnya, bahkan ada yang masih tampak memejamkan separuh matanya.

"GOOD MORNING, ALL!" Teriakkan Hero America sukses membuat yang lain menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menutup telinga agar tidak terjadi tuli sementara atau bahkan permanen.

Tiba-tiba keheningan layaknya makam yang dijaga keluarga Ishtar ini diinterupsi oleh kedatangan sang author. "Heh! Bengong! Aku gak tanggung kalo ada yang kesurupan! Karna di sini aku hanya menyewa Pegasus dan BakOro saja! Jika sampai ada hal tidak diinginkan, merekalah yang akan mengurus semua!"

Semua chara dari Yu-Gi-Oh! dan Naruto bergidik mendengar nama Oom Peggy juga Hebi Sannin disebut-sebut. Sampai Remus Lupin mengangkat tangannya, sang author pun memberi ijin bertanya.

"Mmm… Bisa tolong jelaskan tentang apa yang terjadi di sini?"

Sang author tertawa a la tante-tante anime. Semua sweatdrop mendengarnya, tak disangka sang author memiliki selera tokoh anime yang buruk.

"Hohoho… Jadi, awalnya aku ingin mengumpulkan kalian semua di sini agar kalian saling mengenal tentang dunia lain… Namun karna aku bingung di mana tempatnya, aku langsung melakukan cap-cip-cup (Inner semua: =?='') dan pilihanku jatuh di fandom Yu-Gi-Oh! ini! Ah! Bahagianya~~~ Dan di sini kalian hanya akan menginap seperti turis biasa kok! Tenang saja! Tapi, untuk voucher gratis itu, kalian harus menggunakannya bersamaan! Tidak boleh perindividu! Oh iya! Ada peraturan tambahan juga! Jika akan makan, tempat para seme dan uke akan DIPISAH! Peraturan ini mutlak tak dapat diganggu gugat!" Ucapan author sukses membuat para seme itu melakukan aksi protes terhadap perlakuan Malaysia pada Indonesia. Eh! Salah! Maksudnya, mereka memprotes terhadap kalimat tersebut.

"EH! APA-APAAN ITU!" Teriak Bakura sambil menuding author dengan jempol kakinya.

"Gak setuju banget! Aku gak mau berpisah dari Aibou~~~" Dan Yami mendapat tendangan telak penuh kasih sayang dari Yugi karna terlalu lebay.

"Kenapa aku gak boleh bareng Moony?"

"Hey! Author! Jangan bikin peraturan macem-macem ato aku bakal manggil Osiris, Russia (-?-), Basilik, Hollow, dan Kyuubi sekaligus!"

"SEEETTTTOOOOOPPPPPP!" Author pun langsung diangkut ke rumah sakit terdekat karna nyaris kehilangan pita suaranya. "Uhuk, uhuk… Hoeekk! WOY! Kenapa seeh? Lagian situ belum tau apa tujuannya kan? Jangan sotoy daaahhh!"

Karna tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan author yang ujungnya harus berhadapan dengan Pegasus dan BakOro, maka semua diam.

"Gini, jadi saat makan-makan nanti, akan menjadi ajang curcol sekaligus! Tapi, kalian harus jujur! Gue gak bakal ngintip, suer! Dan bahasannya adalah pasangannya masing-masing! Terserah lo mau ngomong uke lo galak ato seme lo protektif, gue gak peduli, yang penting curcol! Dan kalo kalian khawatir akan ada yang menguping, kalian bisa gunakan kekkai, mantra, tameng es, atau apalah terserah! Oke! Sekarang kalian bisa pergi! Syuh! Syuh!" Usir author.

Semua mengeluh, bahkan para seme mulai merengek tidak mau dipisah, contohnya lihat saja pada Sirius Black yang sukses mendapat cakaran imut -?- nan manis -_-' di wajah tampannya. Dan ada lagi contohnya, yaitu Kakashi yang masih saja berbuat nekad dan mesum bahkan di bulan Ramadhan yang suci ini (Kakashi: Gue kan gak puasa!).

Sampai akhirnya, Pegasus dan BakOro (Ini baka OROCHIMARU ya!) diterjunkan secara bebas (=?=) ke lapangan tenis, eh, lapangan tempat perkara. Akhirnya semua diam. Mau tahu apa jurus ampuh ntu banci gak jelas (dilempar)? Rupanya tadi mereka mengancam dengan bahasa halus -?- dengan kalimat,

"Adyuuhhh! Plis deh, bo'! Masa' semua ribuch gara-gara ngerebutin eike~~? Ich! Susah amat! Tinggal berbaris nanti eike samperin satu-satu pake ciuman~~~" Dan selain membuat mereka diam, rupanya itu membuat Pegasus dan BakOro terlempar ke Pluto dengan suksesnya.

Dengan keluh kesah berkepanjangan, akhirnya semua pasangan itu menuju ke restoran yang dituju bersama. Di sana sudah ada pelayan yang mengantar mereka ke bangku masing-masing. Mari kita fokuskan sorotan kita pada para seme.

Di meja bundar (kok berasa kayak konferensi Indonesia yak?) itu, sudah dilangkapi mantra muffliato, kekkai, dinding tembus pandang, dan berbagai perlidungan lainnya, bahkan ada segel gaib buatan Indonesia yang diambil Nethere.

Semua diam dalam kekakuan, pengecualian untuk Sasuke, Kaiba, dan Draco yang memang pada dasarnya sulit (Gondok kali ya?) berbicara. Sampai Ichigo dengan malas tingkat akut berbicara,

"Ayo cepat! Aku ingin segera kembali nih!"

Sirius lalu menjawab dengan, "Kenapa tidak kau saja duluan? Tampaknya kau yang sering bermasalah dengan ukemu!"

Menghela nafas, Ichigo akhirnya bercerita, "Haahhh, gini-gini gue orang yang paling menderita! Masa' pangkat gue lebih rendah dari uke gue? Dia bisa ngejabat sebagai taichou, sementara gue? Ini kekuatan gaib (-?-) kan asalnya dari transferan!"

"Lho? Emang lo pikir lo doang? Eh, malah uke gue itu kepala desa sementara gue? Gue cuma ninja biasa!" Sembur Neji es mosi (Baca: emosi).

"Tidak hanya kalian… Saya pun juga…. Nasib mungkin, sudah ber-uke pahlawan…" Kata Draco tenang. Bagaimana pun, Malfoy harus bertatakrama bukan? Sementara itu America merasa dipanggil dengan kata "Pahlawan" tadi.

"Ya, ya… Udah gitu uke gue pake sok sibuk lagi! Bilangnya aja lagi ngurusin berkas! Gue ampe jamuran nunggu dia di sofa!" Keluh Ichigo lagi. Neji dan Draco mengangguk setuju.

"Itu kan hanya masalah pangkat! Seenggaknya kalian masih jadi yang top kan? Yang gue heran, kenapa ya kalo gue bareng si Dobe itu bawaannya emosi. Pengennya marah terus gitu! Nah, pernah suatu kali gue marahin dia, niatnya bercanda. Eh, dia malah marah beneran dan berakibat pada gue yang gak dapet jatah sebulan!" Ujar Sasuke. Kaiba mengangguk,

"Ya, sih! Entah bawaan dari mana Jou bisa bikin gue marah terus ama dia. Padahal aslinya emak dia judes, bokapnya juga mabuk! Lha, mungkin emang nasib dia ya, orang pada suka ngomelin dia…" Kaiba pun tertawa a la psikopat kelas kakap. Semua memandangnya ngeri.

Spain menopang dagunya dengan telapak tangan, "Kalau aku… Sebenarnya gak ada apa-apa… Tapi kok Lovi sering tsundere ama aku ya~~~"

Nethere dan America mengiyakan. "Sama tuh! Kok nasib apes banget yak? Bisa punya uke tsundere?"

"Kalo gue…. Hanya masalah uke yang masih risih aja sih! Selese perkara! Tapi sialnya, sampe sekarang gue belom diijinin megang tangannya doang!" Kata Yami. Kakashi, Bakura, dan Sirius ikut-ikut.

"Ya… Kita terbagi jadi 4 nih! Yang ukenya lebih terkenal, yang ukenya sering berantem, yang ukenya tsundere, dan yang ukenya risihan. Sekarang, ngapain lagi?" Tanya Neji.

Ichigo berkata, "Andai uke gue gak terus sibukin diri ama tuh berkas –Piiipp- gue pasti langsung ngadain syukuran. Ato gak, sekalian aja gue ganti uke yak?"

Sasuke berkata, "Andai waktu Suigetsu ngajak gue jalan bareng dia dan gue iyain, mungkin sekarang gue gak bakalan sering ngomel-ngomel…"

America berkata, "Andai Iggy gak tsundere, gue pasti gak bakal main belakang ama adek gue sendiri si Canada.. (Hurray! Alfred inget Matthew!)"

Bakura berkata, "Andai Ryou gak kayak gini… Gue pasti gak bakalan sering main ke bar buat –piip- dan –beepp-…."

Semua menghela nafas. Ya, ternyata setiap pasangan pasti ada celah retaknya. Dan yang membuat mereka makin tersiksa ialah saat,

"Sudah cukup kalian semua!" DEGH! Hayooo…. Siapa tuh?

"Remus? Naruto? Ryou? England? Hitsugaya-taichou?" Oke dah! Ternyata semua uke mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Neraka suram menanti kalian wahai anak muda!

"Sirius.. Aku sudah mendengar semua… Tak perlu kau tutupi lagi… Padahal waktu sekolah aku memperingatkanmu… Aku sampai merelakan Tonks, kau tahu…. Dan membiarkanmu bersama werewolf hina ini… Tapi rupanya, kau baru jujur sekarang…" Remus akhirnya berbalik pergi. Sirius lalu mengejarnya.

Lalu Bakura dan Yami menoleh pada Hikarinya masing-masing. Ryou kini menangis di bahu Yugi. "Tega sekali kau, Yami… Bakura… Kami punya alasan cukup untuk apa yang kami lakukan… Termasuk berpegangan tangan dan sebagainya… Bahkan aku tak menyangka kalau Bakura-kun sering meninggalkan Ryou-kun! Sudahlah! Kami akan kembali ke kamar kami!" Yugi lalu pergi bersama Ryou. Bakura dan Yami menyusul.

"Jadi begitu ya, Teme? Jadi begitu? Kau menyesal ya, telah bersamaku? Dulu jadi kau pernah bersama Suigetsu ya? Aku tidak tahu…. Ah! Sudahlah! Aku ingin mencari warung ramen di luar untuk menenangkan diri!" Ujar Naruto semangat, tapi Sasuke dapat melihat kalau itu kepalsuan. Karna ia mengenal Dobe-nya, seumur hidupnya.

Hitsugaya dan England tak berkata, mereka langsung pergi dari sana, dengan sang seme mengejar.

Sementara sisanya mengikuti jejak Hitsugaya dan England. Dalam hitungan 5 menit, meja itu kosong melompong. Menjadi saksi bisu atas peristiwa itu.

**~~~Place change~~~**

"Hey, Yami no Kira! Apa mereka akan baik-baik saja?" Kata seorang gadis berambut merah bernama Kawaii Shizuka.

Sang author tersenyum penuh misteri, "Semua lancar, Shizu~~~ Kau kan yang meminta agar para seme –terutama Kaiba- sadar bahwa tak semua pasangan sempurna?"

Lalu gadis berambut merah-coklat ombak berkata, "Tapi kasihan para seme… pasti mereka tidak diberi jatah…" Ujarnya. Gadis yang mempunyai nama Hermione ini masih berkutat dengan buku tebalnya.

"Broer takkan senang kalau dia tahu kau merencanakan ini," ujar Belgium.

"Taichou pasti juga!" kata Matsumoto.

"Aku tapi tak menyangka kalau Sasuke pernah berhubungan dengan lelaki selain Naruto! Ternyata hidup bersama tim katak (Plesetan dari Taka) membuatnya agak miring! Berhubungan dengan separuh hiu? Menggelikan!" kata Sakura yang senang melihat Sasuke dan naruto bersama.

Lily Evans berkata, "Kau mempermasalahkan manusia separuh hewan? Bagaimana dengan Remus yang separuh serigala dan Sirius yang animagus anjing? Juga Ichigo yang separuh Hollow (Apa hubungannya coba?)?"

Ino menggeleng, "Mereka masalah lain! Andai kau tahu rupa Suigetsu… Ugh!" Ia kelihatan akan muntah.

Rukia berkata, "Apa mereka terpaksa berpisah?"

Author menjawab, "Tidak! Kalau kalian amati, kalian akan tahu sebabnya!"

"Lalu apa? Para uke sudah marah besar begitu masih ada harapan untuk bersatu?" Tanya Hungary.

"Yap! Kalian tahu kan, kalau biasanya uke itu cenderung lebih emosional dari seme (Semua mengangguk), tapi itu juga berarti kalau mereka memiliki perasaan yang lebih tajam bukan?"

Mai menepuk kedua tangannya, "Oh, iya! Pasti nanti para uke tidak akan tega melihat para seme meminta-minta kan? Lalu akhirnya hati mereka luluh dan berbaikan! Ouch! Kau jenius Kira!"

"Kira geetoo! (Narsis mode: ON) Dan sekarang kita lihat saja pada CCTV ini! Pasti akan ada gambar menarik!"

Dan benar sekali kata Kira sang author –yang katanya- jenius. Di ruang Ketalia, HarPot, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Naruto, dan Bleach terlihat seluruh seme menghaturkan sembah (Halah!) di ujung kaki para uke. Menggelikan.

"Ayolah puppy… Masa' aku tidak mendapat jatah 3 minggu? Itu neraka!" Perkataan sang CEO membuat para fujoshi geli. Jarang-jarang mereka melihat Kaiba tampak muram.

"Salahmu! Siapa yang menyebarkan aib kita hah! Membuat malu saja!" balas Jou marah. Kini ia membuang mukanya dari tatapan-memelas-tapi-bikin-muntah sang money bag.

"ARGH!"

Dan di tempat lain sama saja. Eit, kecuali kamar Harry Potter dkk yang sepi tanpa suara ribut. Ow-ow! Apa mereka sudah berbaikkan?

"Uhhh… Ahhh… D-Dracooo…."

Yak. Mereka sudah berbaikkan! Kita pindah saja ke kamar Hetalianers (-?-).

"Nesia~~~ Ayolah…. Kalau kau sudah bisa memaafkanku, nanti akan kucarikan gambar puppyshipping dan IkerxVilla dehhh~~~~" bujukkan Nethereland rupannya langsung mengena di hati Indonesia. Dan sekarang mereka tengah berpelukkan mesra dan, eh- ayo di skip ke tempat SpaMano.

"Lovi~~~ Mau membantuku menanam tomat tidakk?" bujuk Spain.

"Idiota Spagna! Sekarang musim apa? Mau kau tabur benih sebanyak apa pun pasti takkan tumbuh!"

"Ugh… Kalau gitu bantu aku bikin pasta tomat yukk! Pake extra tomat!" dan sukseslah misi membujuk Romano oleh Spain!

Sementara itu, bagaimana nasib sang HERO dan Iggy-nya ya?

"Iggy, Iggy mau teh gak? Ini aku yang bikin sendiri…" Kata America takut-takut. Moga Iggy tidak menyiramku, batinnya.

Dengan malas, England mengambil cangkir itu dari America. Lalu ia tersenyum, "Enak. Ini teh terenak yang pernah aku minum! Bagaimana cara kau membuatnya?"

America tersenyum, ia lalu duduk di samping England, memeluknya dan berkata, "Cinta!" mengutip dari kata seorang kartun kotak kuning bernama Sp*ng*b*b.

Dan mereka tertawa bersama.

Di ruang Bleach terlihat hening. Karna memang penghuninya hanya 2 orang laki-laki. Ichigo menghampiri Hitsugaya dengan 2 potong semangka di tangannya.

"Yuki Hime? Kau mau semangka ini?" Hitsugaya hanya mengambilnya tanpa menoleh. Ichigo menghela nafas,

"Maaf soal itu…. Aku hanya berusaha jujur… Sepertinya ada yang memasukkan ramuan yang membuatku berkata apa adanya di kopiku… Maaf ya?"

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu…" ucapan Hitsugaya sukses membuat Ichigo menoleh. "Sudah karna aku tahu kau tetap mencintaiku di balik tumpukan dokumen gila itu… Aku lebih marah pada diriku sendiri yang sudah menelantarkanmu…"

Ichigo lalu memeluk tubuh taichou battalion 10 itu, "Arigatou, Yuki Hime…. Aishiteru yo…" Hitsugaya memerah. Dan mereka terus bertahan dalam keadaan seperti itu sampai 5 jam ke depan.

**~~~~~End~~~~~**

Huaaa~~~ Maaf kalo abal…. Amatiran….

Apa aku harus bikin bagian yang para uke?

Mau Review? Aku senang hati menerimanya!

**~~~OMAKE~~~**

"Eh, kau tadi bilang apa, America? Kau berselingkuh sama Canada?"

"Ah... I-itu... A-anooo..."

"You git! -Beep-! -Beeep-! -Beeppp-! Berani sekali kau!"

"Huaaaa! Mamih! Hero takuuudddd!"

**~~~~REAL END~~~~**


End file.
